Q-Bee
Q-bee is a huminiod insect that first appeared in ''Darkstalkers 3''. She is the leader of the race known as the Soul Bee which reside on the lands of Jedah Dohma's family. Background She is the leader of the Soul Bee race, a race that eats souls to live. Q-Bee stands for Queen Bee, which is her title, not her name. Their race lived in the lands of the Dohma family. But during the time when Jedah was dead, her home began to crumble and her race was on the verge of dying out. When Jedah was revived and created the Majigen, she notices the vast amount of souls in the new dimension. She heads towards the Majigen to gather souls to satisfy her Soul Bee's hunger and to satisfy her own hunger as well. About the soul bee race In one family of the Soul Bee race, roughly 50 to150 bees live. The leader of the family is called Q-Bee. Q-Bee is a title instead of a name. The others are either called P-Bee or just Bee. Out of all the baby bees born, certain bees are born with a honey capsule, an organ that is used to concentrate and accumulate nutrition. This bee is raised to become the next Q-Bee. A Q-Bee works to raise the next leader of the family. Within P-Bees there are male and female with the ratio being 2:8. Their physical appearance is almost identical, with the male being slightly smaller. The male exists only to help reproduce. A male's regeneration ability is very weak compared to that of a female. Because the current Soul Bee race has a very strong self-reproduction and regeneration system, it is possible to give birth to new Soul Bees even without the help of a male. In the near future, the male Soul Bees will most likely disappear. Their true eyes are the large discs on their head. What seems to be eyes on their face is actually an imitation used to deceive other creatures. Their sense of touch can catch the smell of food with a range that is said to reach several hundred kilometers. Their intelligence level is equal to a human baby around 4-5 years old. They are able to carry on simple conversations. It is possible a Q-Bee is more intelligent that other members of the Soul Bee race. Their appetite is the most important aspect of their behavior. To them, everything that moves besides themselves is food that is meant to be caught. Their digestive ability is incredible and their stomach is rarely upset from eating a bad food. Because their metabolism is incredibly high, they will die if they don't eat something. Not eating for 36 hours will kill them for sure. The attack names of the Q-Bee were taken from "Makai Evil Insect Book", written by Varvle Mattlayer. The names were re-written in the nearest sounds to the human language. It should be noted that through art books and Word of God as far s the developers go, that the race of Soul Bees uses camouflage to lure victims in. Case in point Q-Bee's eyes are not on her face. The 'face', so to speak is actually part of her mouth. And can be witnessed opening during certain attack animations. The two large round "hair ornaments" on her head are actually her real eyes. Q-Bee's cute face is a ploy to lure in prey. This is especially noticeable during her standing animation. Q-Bee angles her head down quite severely in her idle animation. Almost to the point that what appear to be her eyes cannot see you very well. In actuality because her eyes are on top of her head, she is actually staring right at her enemy. It should also be noted that Q-Bees 'adult woman' body appears to be a complete fake, as her intro animation shows her changing from a 'small' soul bee into her normal form and 'shocking' animation also shows this smaller version 'inside' her full body. Appearances In Other video games *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Namco x Capcom, as an enemy *''Project X Zone, as an enemy Cameos in other video games *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'', appears in Felicia and Jedah's endings Cameos in other media *''Darkstalkers: Night Warriors'' #1, appeared on the cover and in a side story. Trivia *Q-Bee is voiced by Miyuki Matsushita, who also voices Baby Bonnie Hood. Sprite Official Artwork Udon Comics Q-Bee Sustained By Souls.png|UFS Q-bee art by Udon Darkstalkers the Night Warriors Volume 1.jpg|Q-bee on Udon Comic's Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Volume 1 Q-bee.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Artwork Darkstalkers 3 Q-bee Opening Sketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Artwork Darkstalkers 3 Q-Bee Anatomy.png|''Vampire Savior'' Secret File Darkstalkers_Q-Bee_transforms.png|Q-Bee as a Nurse from the Midnight Bliss Category:Characters Category:Females